


Hathaway's Easter Egg Hunt

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Easter, Easter Eggs, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hathaway goes for Easter Sunday lunch at the Lewis/Hobson house he is sent on a hunt to earn his Easter egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hathaway's Easter Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Happy Lewis Fanworks Fest on LJ for the prompt: Someone gets sent on an Easter egg hunt, maybe finding more than chocolate eggs.

Robbie Lewis looked at Laura Hobson and said “James is working too hard again.”

“I had noticed.  I don’t suppose he’ll take a break over Easter?”

“This is Hathaway we’re talking about.  Not a chance.”

“Then it’s up to us to do something about it.”

“What do you suggest?”

“I’ve got an idea or two.”

*****

Easter Sunday and James was on his way to the Lewis/Hobson household after attending Mass.  He’d protested that he had work to get done but a combination of Laura looking appealingly at him and Robbie threatening to sing outside his flat had convinced him that going to lunch would be a good idea.

Robbie let him in and ushered him into the kitchen where Laura handed him a mug of coffee.

“Lunch won’t be ready for about an hour,” she said.

James looked uncomfortable and started to apologise for arriving early, but Robbie interrupted him.  “We have got you an Easter egg, but we thought it would be fun to make you earn it.  There are four cardboard eggs hidden in the house and garden.  Find them all and you can have your egg.”

With that he opened the back door and said “Off you go, you can take your coffee out with you.”

James went into the garden.  Robbie had clearly done a lot of work to it since he and Laura had moved into their new house together.  James realised just how long it had been since he last visited and felt slightly guilty; his work had been keeping him from his friends for longer than he had realised.  He wandered around the garden for a while, and then spotted a bright yellow egg shape close to a clump of primroses.  He picked it up and turned it over.

_I promise to go out for a drink_   
_with Robbie one evening a week_   
_during the summer._   
_Signed ........_

(Now return to the kitchen)

 

 He smiled as he headed back towards the house.  When he entered the kitchen Laura greeted him and took his mug.  It didn’t take him long to spot the second egg, taped to one of the kitchen cupboards.  He was surprised to see it, as he was fairly sure he would have noticed if it had been there earlier.  He took it down and turned it over.

_You are invited to Sunday lunch_   
_every other week._   
_No excuse will be accepted._

(Onto the living room)

 

He tried to catch Laura’s eye, but she seemed engrossed with peeling the carrots and ignored him, so he went into the living room.

Robbie was sitting in one of the armchairs, looking at the sports pages of the Sunday paper.  He too took no notice of James as he walked in and started circling the room, looking for the next egg.  James carefully scanned the books, DVDs and CDs, but nothing was attached to any of them.  Going by past experience James decided that the egg would be in plain sight, so he continued to move round the room until he spotted something yellow attached to the phone.  Carefully he pulled the piece of card off the phone and turned it over.

_Don’t forget that you don’t have to_   
_face everything by yourself._   
_Remember “It’s good to talk.”_

(Upstairs)

 

James hoped that Robbie hadn’t heard the half-sob he had made as he read the card.  He turned and headed upstairs before it became any more apparent how much the care that Laura and Robbie were showing had affected him.

Upstairs all the doors were shut, but James could see clearly the final Easter egg taped to the end door.  He walked over to collect it.  The other three eggs had been blank on the top, but this one had writing on it, two words, as if on a child’s bedroom door:  _James’ Room_.

He pulled the egg off the door and went into the bedroom.  The room was quite small, but there was a single bed already made up and a couple of shelves.  He sat on the bed and turned the card over.

_You are welcome to stay  
whenever you want._

 

In the corner of the bed there was a small teddy bear wearing a jumper that also said “James”.  He grinned as he debated whether Robbie or Laura had bought it.

He stood up, ready to claim his Easter egg.  He shut the bedroom door and then rather self-consciously re-affixed the name card.  He was tempted to ask if he could stay in the room that night.

He went back downstairs to find Robbie standing in the hallway.  He gave him the first three cards, saying “Found them.  Can I have my egg now?”

Robbie carefully counted the cards.  “There’s only three here.”

“I left the last one upstairs.”  He tried to look apologetic, but failed to control the grin on his face.

“Hmm,” Robbie looked serious.  “I’m not sure whether that’s good enough.”  Then he too smiled.  “There’s just time before lunch is ready to run you back to your place so you can grab a few things, so you can stay the night.  Do that and I’ll let you off.”

“As they headed out of the front door together Laura called.  “Don’t forget to bring your guitar.”


End file.
